Les sept péchés capitaux
by WeNeedUnicorns
Summary: Ou comment les couples du Glee Club experimentent l'avarice, la colère, l'envie, la luxure, la paresse, l'orgueil et la gourmandise. Slash ! Fanfic cadeau pour Alounet
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde ! Je sais en ce moment je prolifère sur le site mais bon ;) Donc cette fanfiction est un recceuil de drabble qui conduiront a un O.S plus long. C'est une cadeau pour un garçon spécial, Alounet. Dans exactement huit jours c'est son anniversaire donc il y aura un chapitre tout les jours, un peu comme un calendrier de l'avent ! Pour ce qui est des couples ou des amitiés elles mettronts toutes en scène Sam qui est son personnage préféré !  
Bon maintenant je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Colère**

- Puck, je suis vraiment désolé ! lui hurla Finn tandis qu'ils traversaient le couloir du lycée.  
- Je m'en fou je vais lui péter sa gueule ! lui répondit l'autre sans même le regarder.

- Noah Puckerman ! s''exclama calmement Quinn en se mettant au milieu de son chemin.

- Tu me veux quoi Fabray ? lui demanda-t-il froidement.

- T'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise !

- La grosse bêtise c'est Sam qui l'a fait en suçant mon petit copain ! hurla-t-il plus fort qu'il ne le pensait, décrochant des regards de travers.

- Déjà on va en parler ailleurs calmement, sans toi Finn, expliqua-t-elle tirant Puck dans une classe vide.

- Tu ne comprends pas Quinn ! Laisses moi juste démonter la gueule d'Evans une fois pour toute !

- Alors de un je ne te laisserais pas frapper mon meilleur ami ! s'était exclamait la blonde levant son doigt en tant qu'avertissement et avec un regard qui disait « Touche le et je te tue ». Et ensuite d'où je ne comprends pas ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as mis enceinte puis que tu es sorti avec Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, encore Santana et un tas d'autres filles dont je ne préfère pas savoir le nom, donc excuses-moi mais je comprends mieux que tu ne le crois !

- Oh j'avais oublié cette histoire, c'est vrai que je t'en ai fait bavé, répondit d'un air détaché le garçon à crête.

Soudainement la blonde leva le bras et lui mit une gifle monumentale, elle était gentille mais il ne fallait pas la pousser à bout. Et là de parler comme ça de ses blessures au garçon qui l'a fait souffrir tout en sachant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas mais pensait à tabasser son meilleur ami c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder la baignoire !

- Désolé Q, s'excusa –t-il penaud. Tu sais c'est différent qu'à l'époque ! J'aime vraiment Finn il est celui qui me complète, il est mon âme sœur. Et pour le reconnaitre ça a été vraiment dur, entre ma peur du regard des autres et ma mauvaise foi. Mais là de savoir que Sam a posé ses lèvres sur ce qui est à moi, c'est juste inacceptable ! s'exclama le jeune homme donnant un coup de poing dans une table.

- Je sais il est pour toi ce qu'est Rachel pour moi, tu sais très bien que 'est avec lui que tu passeras ta vie même si vous risquez de vous séparer vous vous remettrez toujours ensemble, lui dit la bonde tut en lui caressant la joue.

- Ouai, merci Quinn j'ai toujours su que je pourrais compter sur toi pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie comme la vengeance ou les représailles !

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit de ne pas te venger, juste de ne pas frapper mon meilleur ami. Au pire tu peux lui demander qu'il vous mette a égalité, lui dit-elle sur un ton normal tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lorsque les deux amis sortaient de la salle, le beau blond du Glee club passa devant eux, Puck l'interpella et c'est en se méfiant que Sam s'approcha. Alors qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle, Puck défit sa braguette et attrapa la main du blond pour la poser sur son boxer déjà tendu.

- Mets moi a égalité avec mon copain ! s'exclama Puck.

La seule réponse de Sam, fut un grand sourire lubrique et amusé, qui laissa penser Puck qu'il allait prendre son pied…

* * *

Alors c'était bien ? est-ce que ça mérite une review ? 0:)


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : chapitre deux court mais gourmand :)

* * *

Gourmandise

Tous les garçons du Glee Club excepté Artie encerclaient Sam qui assit sur une chaise se faisait fêter son anniversaire. Les garçons avaient dut beaucoup chercher pour trouver quoi lui offrir puis c'est Puck qui leur donna l'idée en s'exclamant « avec la bouche divine qu'il a, moi je sais ce qu'il lui faut ». Et ce qui devait être une fête surprise entre garçon se retrouva bien vite en une dispute générale pour savoir qui serait le premier à lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.  
- C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée il prend la mienne en première ! s'exclama Puck.  
- Et alors la mienne est bien meilleure ! lui répondit Blaine.

- Ouai mais c'est la mienne la plus grosse ! se moqua Finn.

- C'est par moi qu'il devrait commencer ! La mienne elle est plus virile, c'est mieux ! rétorqua Mike.

- Je suis sûr que la mienne c'est la plus douce ! Elle ne fera jamais de mal a ses belles lèvres si utiles ! leur annonça Kurt d'un air hautain.

- Moi elle est plus pure que les vôtres ! s'exclama Joe.

- Moi je veux commencer par celle de Rory ! s'exclama Sam. Bien sûr vous me faites tous plaisir à m'offrir des sucettes pour m'aider à améliorer mes divines fellations mais je veux commencer par manger la sucette de Rory c'est lui mon copain ! expliqua Sam à ses amis.

Sam se leva alors, attrapa le bonbon emballé par son irlandais, l'embrassa et lui murmura « le plus beau cadeau au monde est que tu sois là ».


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis désolé j'arais du poster un chapitre par jour mais j'ai eut une baisse de motivation. Je vais me rattraper aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**La paresse**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Blaine et Kurt avait rompu, une semaine que Blaine passait son temps à se morfondre seul dans sa chambre, une semaine que son meilleur ami essayait de le réconforter. Sam avait tout essayé et c'était rendu compte que tout était anéanti chez son ami car quand on perd un premier amour ça fait mal, très mal.

- Bon, tu ne peux plus rester allongé devant ta télé ! s'exclama le blond éteignant l'écran.  
- Mais ! s'exclama le brun tel un enfant. Ils vont passer mon épisode préféré de Buffy contre les vampires ! Celui où tout le monde chante !

- Je m'en fiche ! répondit le blond, amusé par la moue boudeuse de son ami.

- Bon et bien je vais dormir alors ! ajouta Blaine s'enroulant dans sa couette.

- Tu vas continuer ça pendant combien de temps ? lui demanda le blond, sérieux.  
- Tout le reste de ma vie ou jusqu'au jour où je disparaitrais dans un trou de souris !

- Blaine, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, lui murmura Sam. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal que tu sois triste et ça ne me dérange pas de te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler mais il va falloir que tu rebondisses, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Je veux continuer comme ça. A partir du moment où je sortirais de ma bulle, dès que les autres me regarderont et me diront combien ils sont désolés, dès qu'un autre garçon me draguera je saurais que tout est réel. Tu vois c'est à partir de ce moment où ma rupture deviendra encore plus officielle en attendant je me dis que si je reste ici, seul, Kurt pourrait arrivé me disant qu'il ne voulait pas rompre et qu'il m'aime, mais si je sors ça n'arrivera pas, expliqua le bouclée fixant le plafond.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi en attendant que ton prince revienne ?  
- Je vais dormir pendant cent ans comme la belle au bois dormant ! s'exclama Blaine faignant de dormir.

Sam fixa son ami, puis sourit amusé. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa délicatement.

- Il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir qu'il y a un nouveau prince pour toi, lui murmura-t-il.

* * *

Bon ok, le Blam n'est pas très original en ce moment mais j'adore. Si vous voulez laisser une review, je ne mords pas ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : alors cette fois je m'attaque à la luxure, un de mes péchés préféré !  
Enjoy :D

* * *

**Luxure**

- Je parie que bouche de mérou n'a jamais couché ! lança Santana bien éméchée.

- Toi c'est sûr qu'on ne peut pas dire le contraire sur toi ! lui lança Quinn froidement.

- Ne me cherches pas Fabray !

- Oh les filles on se calme ! lança le blond essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu fais quoi mec ? Elles allaient se battre et arrêter un combat de nana c'est un crime ! ajouta Puck.

Le Glee Club entama une dispute général, chacun rajouté ce qu'il pouvait dans cette discussion sans intérêts. C'était un samedi soir et ils étaient tous réunis dans la cave de Rachel pour une énième soirée beuverie et ils s'étaient lancés dans leur jeu préféré : action ou vérité, qui une fois de plus avait dérapé.

- Alors Sam t'as déjà couché ou pas ? lui redemanda Finn sérieusement.

- Ca dépend ce que tu entends par coucher, avec des mecs ou des filles ? lui demanda le blond dans les yeux.

- Heu … Je ne sais pas ! Balbutia Finn qui était devenu rouge.

- Et bien j'ai jamais couché avec une fille si tu veux savoir mais en tout cas avec les mecs c'est une autre histoire, ajouta le blond fixant l'autre garçon comme un prédateur fixe sa proie.

- Ah … ah bon ? demanda ce dernier, devenu rouge.

Les autres membres de la chorale s'étaient tue et les observaient faire se rendant compte de la tension sexuelle naissante entre les deux garçons.

- Oui, ajouta Sam avant de se lécher les lèvres. A l'internant déjà, un groupe d'élèves plus vieux ont voulu se servir de ma grande bouche me faisant découvrir un plaisir immense. Puis ils ont fait passer le mot à tous les élèves qui ont tous gouté à mes lèvres et à mes fesses musclés. Puis tu sais j'ai fait strip teaser du coup pas mal de client ont voulu coucher avec moi, même le prof d'espagnol, David Martinez, ajouta Sam portant furtivement la main à son entre jambe.

Finn paraissait gênés mais extrêmement excités vu la bosse qui était apparu dans son pantalon, au grand regret de Rachel qui voyait n lui l'homme de sa vie.

- A mon tour de faire tourner la bouteille ! ajouta Tina qui lança la bouteille qui s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard désignant Sam et Finn. Action ou vérité ? demanda-t-elle au blond qui se laissa interroger pour la seconde fois.  
- Action, répondit –il toujours en fixant Finn.

- Mets en pratique avec Finn tout ce dont tu viens de parler ! lui lança l'asiatique avec un clin d'œil.

Sam se leva alors tout en remerciant intérieurement son amie, puis tira Finn vers une chambre. Il l'embrassant alors passionnément avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

- J'ai menti mais aides moi à faire en sorte que je ne doive pas mentir la prochaine fois.

Puis après que Finn ait accepté cette demande il glissa la main dans son boxer bien tendu…

* * *

Alors dites la véritée, vous aussi vous êtes fan de luxure, nan ?


End file.
